nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylar Henning
Skyar Henning '''(Full name Dr. Skylar Jay Henning) is a character created by Greedyselfish. He is featured in the zombies maps School of Doom and Reign of Fire. He also appears in the cyborg zombies Soul of the Machine storyline. Biography '''School of Doom & Reign of Fire In School of Doom, Skylar is a 16 year old student who attends high school somewhere in the Southeastern part of the United States. He is described as a typical "metalhead" and has a very elitist attitude towards other styles of music. While attending one of his classes one day a large group of zombies break into the school and affect almost everyone with the exception of him, three other classmates, and four teachers. They manage to survive and escape the school via a makeshift teleporter. They arrive in Scotland where they awaken and hatch a dragon for a mysterious man in an act of revenge against another mysterious man. The dragon turns out to be a mechanical/robotic one and the players get knocked out by the mysterious man they were helping. Soul of the Machine Skylar returns in the Soul of the Machine storyline. This time as a 26 year old scientist working for the CODOL Institute's Scientific Observations Department in Atlanta, Georgia. His "elitist metalhead" attitude is toned down significantly but he still makes references to heavy metal songs and bands every once in awhile. He also isn't as arrogant as he once was and now has a more shy, down to earth attitude. While working at the laboratory one day the cyborgs and machines begin to turn on the scientists. Henning, along with three other scientists and an unknown man, survive and attempt to fight off the machines. They manage to escape by rebuilding parts of an airplane and use it to escape the carnage. Skylar and the rest of the S.O.D. crew wake up inside four pods inside a small cave somewhere in the Guilin Peaks moutain range in China. Dr. Van Lucker greets them and tells them that they have work to do. Appearance In School of Doom and Reign of Fire, Skylar appears as a Caucasian male with medium-length brown hair and a small, brownish-red goatee. He wears a black t-shirt with a Punisher-like skull on it and a pair of dark blue jeans and grey/black sneakers. In the Soul of the Machine storyline, he appears with a shorter head of brown hair and retains a darker looking goatee. He wears a white lab coat with a light blue button shirt underneath and a pair of light brown dress pants and dark brown shoes. On Guilin Peaks, he no longer wears his lab coat and his personality slowly starts to morph back to his previous "metalhead" self. Trivia * He appears to hate Robert Van Alexander, calling him names and roasting him every chance he gets. He seems to get along well with Dave Herd and Zack Battleman, though. * His favorite perk is Fast Melee Dew, his least favorites are Tombstone Soda and Carpenter Cola. * His favorite weapon is the ACR. Category:Greedyselfish Category:Soul of the Machine Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Boss Rush